powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Two Burger-Bots and a Side of Fries
Summary Part 1: In the first scene, we see on how Momoko-chan was so happy because the day is today that she will find a true man in her school. But ended up nothing. Then, Miyako and Kaoru discuss on her about Sakamoto-chan that disturb any girls except herself. This make her mad because she was been ignore by him. And moment later, she invite Sakamoto to come in her in the roof top were they will discuss about his actions against the girls (except herself). After finding out the truth, Momoko become prawn, realizing the things that Sakamoto do. Meantime, Mojo has a nice day in the burger shop but when he started counting his flies. He notice there is missing one that make him very mad and started to rampage the town. Then, the girls is on the move. Only Momoko as Blossom is the only one that's not focus, so, they just taken a break for a while were Professor conform her what is matter?. When she tell the truth he freak out. And later, back to the school canteen, Momoko seen Sakamoto seating along and she start to wonder about it. This make Miyako and Kaoru both freak out. Part 2: Momoko ask Sakamoto if she ever join him in lunch. Sakamoto don't mind it. Later on, Momoko kept in dreaming about loves with Sakamoto until she decided to trace him a letter in the back which gave Miss Keane an attention while she teach. After the classes, Momoko though that it's was over, then, Miyako and Kaoru remind them about cleaning duty in the school. This make her shock on. Sakamoto note that he wouldn't mine waiting for her since he was not yesterday. And so on again, Mojo, make a move again which needs a Powerpuff attention. So, Miyako and Kaoru transform without Momoko because she already reply to Proffessor if she ever need some kind of day off. Professor didn't let her since the Powerpuff job is no break. She tell to Sakamoto to keep on waiting on her since she has to do something. And now, they already face Mojo who heartless about the flies again. But this no much for Blossom who answer his prayer. And back to Sakamoto, whose thinking making a prank to the girl he likes. Then, things is suppose to be great to Momoko when suddenly Sakamoto change to his old self who tease girls. Trivia * This Episode isn't Canon * Sakamoto Isn't a Canon Love Interest * None of the Events in this Episodes are Canon * Non Canon Episode * Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles are out of character * This is the Only Episode Where the Events are not Canon * The Episode didn't Count * This Episode is Filler... Characters Appear Momoko Akatsutsumi/Blossom Sakamoto Miyako Gotokuji/Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara/Buttercup Peach Professor Utonium Ken Kitazawa Mojo jojo Background Characters Himeko Shirogane Miss Keane Math Teacher Science Teacher Navigation Category:Episode List Category:Character Debut Category:Anime Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Season 2